O Grande Dia
by aposentada
Summary: O casamento é um dos melhores dias da vida de uma pessoa. Agora, diga isso para Draco Malfoy. Dron, mpreg, ignora HP7.


**Título**: O Grande Dia  
**Autora**: Chris Ann  
**Par/Personagem**: Ron/Draco, Harry/Blaise, Ron/Hermione, Harry/Draco (se você for maldoso)  
**Classificação**: PG-13 fortinho  
**No palavras**: 6654  
**Resumo**: O casamento é um dos melhores dias da vida de uma pessoa. Agora, diga isso para Draco Malfoy.  
**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertence, blá, blá, blá.  
**Avisos**: Mpreg, zoação da cara do Draco além da conta, Hermione pelada  
**Desafio**: É o grande dia. O melhor dia de suas vidas. As 24 horas do dia do casamento deles.  
**Obrigações**:  
- Tem que ser um casamento homossexual.  
- Tem que ser escrita todos os momentos do dia, do acordar ao dormir do casal.  
- Tem que ser ao ponto de vista de um deles.  
- Tem que acontecer um acidente com um deles, que precisará ser levado ao Pronto Socorro.  
- Tem que ter um briga de casal, não necessariamente deles.  
- Tem que ter pelo menos um personagem que tenta separar os noivos.  
- Tem que ter alguém chorando de emoção e outro chorando de tristeza.  
- Tem que ter alguém bêbado.  
- Tem que ter sexo escondido durante a festa, um par, não necessariamente os noivos, que se escondem em algum lugar do local da festa para fazer sexo.  
- Tem que ter uma cena de masturbação, não necessariamente NC-17  
- Tem que ter sexo na primeira noite de lua-de-mel deles, não necessariamente NC-17  
- Tem que ter um personagem correndo pelado, mas é preciso ter contexto ou repercusão do fato  
- Tem que ter uma cena de Neville com uma banana, não necessariamente sexual  
**Restrições**:  
- Nada de descrições detalhadas sobre decoração e roupas  
- A festa não pode ser simples  
- Não pode ter os pares Sirius/Remus, Draco/Harry, Snape/Harry, Snape/Sirius, Bill/Charlie ou Fred/George como par principal. Mas nada impede que esses personagens formem outros pares.  
- Nenhuma cena de classificação R ou NC-17 pode ser het.

**O Grande Dia**

_8:00 am_

Draco Malfoy acordou com o barulho da explosão.

Ficou paralisado por um segundo, com seu cérebro bêbado de sono tendo todos os tipos de alucinações possíveis, desde uma invasão de Comensais à Malfoy Manor até Longbottom estourando mais um caldeirão na aula de Poções. Piscou e empurrou as cobertas de cima do rosto, fitando um quarto escurecido e silencioso, com exceção dos gritos que vinham além da porta fechada.

"Mas que porra...?"

Draco suspirou e tirou os cabelos da frente dos olhos quando a figura sonolenta e despenteada de Ron Weasley surgiu em seu campo de visão. Agora que o choque inicial daquele despertar bruto estava passando, as coisas começavam a fazer sentido em sua mente. Ele não estava em Malfoy Manor, não estava em Hogwarts, a guerra já acabara e provavelmente ele não estaria novamente em uma aula de Poções tão cedo.

"Não faço idéia" – respondeu ele – "E sai de cima de mim, seu hálito está terrível."

Weasley revirou os olhos e saiu de cima dele, sentando-se na cama com velocidade compatível às parcas horas de sono, e ficou olhando para a porta como se esperasse que ela lhe contasse às últimas novidades da explosão ocorrida no andar abaixo. Draco respirou fundo, reunindo as forças que sabia que seriam necessárias para o simples ato de sentar-se na cama. Com a ajuda dos cotovelos, começou a se levantar, mas, no meio do processo, seu bebê de quase oito meses de gestação decidiu que não concordava com aquela tentativa de interromper seu sono matinal e chutou suas costelas com força, fazendo Draco cair de volta na cama, expirando como se tivesse descido todas as escadas da Toca correndo. Weasley virou a cabeça ao som do baque abafado, com a expressão enfada de quem já vira tal cena inúmeras vezes nas últimas duas semanas.

Era nessas horas que Draco reafirmava sua promessa de esquartejar o bastardo ainda vivo e jogar o que restasse do seu corpo em um pântano profundo e especialmente fedido, assim que tivesse condições para isso. Seria um ato compensatório muito justo para todo o sofrimento que vinha passando.

Perdendo o interesse por seu drama, Weasley virou-se novamente para frente e começou a trabalhar para desenrolar o lençol de suas pernas, deixando a vista de Draco apenas suas costas cobertas de sardas e com um bocado de arranhões. Em dias mais felizes, Draco teria apreciado essa visão, mas hoje ela somente o fazia trincar os dentes de raiva e fixar o olhar no teto. Era naquelas horas que ele reafirmava sua outra promessa: nunca mais em sua vida fazer sexo. E não abrir exceções para outras trocas possíveis de fluidos corporais. Só o pensamento da possibilidade de passar por aquilo novamente o enchia de terror. Sexo podia ser bom, realmente muito bom, mas não valia a pena.

Apesar disso, parte da vida de Draco era justamente constituída por quebrar a segunda regra toda santa noite. Devia ter a ver com a parte de ser muito bom.

Alguém bateu à porta.

"Ron? Draco? Vocês estão acordados?"

_Oh, sim, Sra. Weasley, e trepando loucamente._

"Sim, mãe" – respondeu Weasley, chutando o lençol longe com ar aborrecido - "Já estamos."

"Que bom!" – exclamou a Sra. Weasley vivamente pelo outro lado da porta – "É melhor que vocês desçam logo. Hoje é um dia muito especial, sabem! Bem" – arrematou depois de uma pequena pausa – "vou indo para a cozinha."

Draco desviou o olhar do teto e tentou-se sentar novamente, suspirou pela segunda vez em menos de dez minutos enquanto ouvia os passos abafados descendo as escadas. Na verdade, seria melhor dizer que ele quase rosnou, enquanto Weasley saía da cama, dando as primeiras mostras de um detestável bom humor matutino cantarolando enquanto ia até a janela dar uma olhada pelas frestas das cortinas.

"Está um dia realmente..." – começou ele contente, mudando de tom bruscamente quando virou a cabeça viu a expressão homicida de Draco – "... ahn, um dia bonito."

Draco quis deitar de novo e tentar se sufocar com o travesseiro, mas amava demais sua existência para isso. Ao invés, carregou seu sorriso seguinte com o máximo de sentimentos negativos que pôde, fazendo Weasley sair do quarto com uma expressão um tanto receosa. Depois de reunir forças novamente, Draco levantou da cama e foi tentando andar até a janela, fazendo caretas a cada costela atacada por seu aborrecido bebê. Afastou as cortinas para ver uma bela manhã de verão, com um perfeito céu azul sem nuvens.

Realmente, pensou com azedume, era um belo dia para acrescentar um Weasley ao seu sobrenome.

* * *

_8:30 am_

"Sabe, querido, eu nunca achei que você fosse ser o primeiro."

Draco fixou toda a sua atenção no prato de mingau a sua frente. Sabia que se prestasse um tiquinho a mais de atenção à conversa de Weasley-em-breve-seu-marido e Sra. Weasley-em-breve-sua-honorável-sogra ele ia ter um ataque histérico de gargalhadas ou um ataque histérico de choro. Ou ambos.

"Achei que fosse ser Bill ou Charlie" – continuou a Sra. Weasley com voz sonhadora vinda do lado oposto deles da mesa da cozinha – "Não, não Charlie, mas com certeza Bill. Ou Percy. Não você, Ron."

Ainda com o olhar fixado no mingau, Draco pensou ter ouvindo Weasley pigarrear de uma forma que obviamente ele julgava digna.

"Algumas coisas acontecem, Mamãe."

"Oh, sim, eu compreendo. Certas coisas você não pôde controlar, e você são jovens. Enfim."

Contrariando seu bom senso, Draco levantou a vista do prato de mingau, só para ver sua futura sogra o encarando com uma expressão tão maternal que chegava a ser nauseante. Pegou um guardanapo e voltou rapidamente a abaixar a cabeça.

"Não posso negar que foi um choque no princípio" – continuou a Sra. Weasley – "Draco, querido, já sabíamos que você não era uma pessoa ruim, mas você e Ronald nunca... digo, nunca haviam se dado bem. Então, logo antes do fim da guerra, você aparece... entenda. Nós _ficamos_ chocados."

Draco entendia muito bem. A cena era recente o suficiente para não deixar qualquer dúvida. A expressão embasbacada de todos os cabeças de fogo e agregados da Ordem quando Weasley irrompera na cozinha, arrastando-o junto, e comunicara a novidade já evidente em Draco havia sido, como muitas coisas em sua vida recente, dignas de rir e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

"Mas eu fiquei muito orgulhosa por Ron" – prosseguiu ela, o tom maternal na voz de repente muito evidente – "Não quis fugir de sua responsabilidade e quis se casar imediatamente com você."

Para o bem da própria pele dele, pensou Draco, raivoso, batendo com a colher no fundo da tigela. Mais de uma vez já pensara no que teria sido capaz de fazer se Weasley tivesse tentado fugir da raia, e assassinato não era nem de longe a pior. Pelo engasgo dele do lado de Draco, obviamente seu futuro esposo tinha consciência disso.

"Não podia ser imediatamente, claro, os preparativos para a batalha de Hogwarts já estavam quase prontos. Graças a Merlin, todos escaparam bem e, agora..."

Foi quando Draco ouviu a fungada. Levantou lentamente o olhar do prato, mal querendo acreditar nos seus olhos quando deu de cara com a Sra. Weasley prestes a se debulhar em lágrimas. Um segundo depois, ela desabou no choro na frente dos dois. Depois de hesitar alguns segundos, Weasley se levantou da cadeira, contornou a mesa e abraçou a mãe, olhando ansioso para Draco como se esperasse que ele fizesse a mesma coisa.

"Desculpe, desculpe" – murmurou a Sra. Weasley, fungando ainda mais alto – "Eu... é tudo ao mesmo tempo. Meu caçula está se casando e daqui a pouco vou ser avó."

E começou a chorar de novo. Draco suspirou, ignorando as olhadelas insistentes de Weasley, e tentou ver o lado positivo daquilo - pelo menos a cozinha estava vazia -, mas a percepção da situação que ele se metera era ruim a ponto de ele não conseguir conter um arrepio.

E o dia mal começara.

* * *

_9:30 am_

Pelo menos os Weasley tinham dinheiro para as vestes de casamento decentes. Se Draco precisasse se casar com os farrapos que aquela família normalmente usava, ele se suicidaria se atirando do telhado antes, e que se danasse seu amor-próprio e o sangue de sua família. Engoliu em seco com o pensamento de que _aquela _família muito em breve seria sua própria.

"Belas vestes" – opinou Blaise.

Draco parou de examinar as vestes dispostas sobre a cama e seus próprios pensamentos tumultuados para olhar para Blaise, sentado confortavelmente na poltrona do quarto.

"Pelo menos eles têm dinheiro para isso" – respondeu ele.

Blaise sorriu afetadamente e começou a examinar as unhas. Draco começou a sentir uma onda de raiva e inveja em direção a ele. Há um ano, ambos estavam falidos, desertados e jurados de morte. Hoje, enquanto ele estava prestes a se casar com outro igualmente falido e ser pai de um bebê, Blaise estava nadando no dinheiro de Harry Potter, O Cara Que Trepava Muito Bem, segundo suas próprias palavras. O destino era realmente uma bosta.

"Seu amor à família é algo que me comove, Draco" – comentou ele, sem parar o exame das unhas manicuradas – "Falando em família, onde está seu futuro marido?"

"Não faço idéia."

"Sua preocupação com Weasley é a outra coisa que me comove."

Draco lançou a ele um olhar de congelar chamas.

"Deve estar no jardim com Potter ou algum outro agregado." – respondeu de má vontade.

Blaise ponderou sobre isso por alguns instantes.

"Potter realmente gosta dessa família."

"Não me diga."

"Sério. É como se fosse outro filho, uma espécie de irmão gêmeo de seu futuro marido. Por qual outra razão teria insistido em chegar seis horas antes do casamento?"

"Blaise" – começou Draco entredentes, começando a colocar as vestes de casamento para experimentá-las – "se eu disser que não dou a mínima para isso, você vai calar a boca?"

"Não."

Draco bufou de irritação, a cabeça presa nas vestes.

"Mas você devia ligar para isso, sabe. Potter é alguém com influência. Provavelmente vai tentar liberar a parte da sua herança que ainda não está confiscada pelo Ministério, além, claro, das ajudas que ele dispensará a Weasley."

Draco finalmente conseguiu fazer as vestes passarem pela sua cabeça e deparou-se com Blaise o fitando com certa curiosidade.

"Além do que ele vai ser o padrinho do garoto. Tenho certeza que Weasley não aprovou a minha indicação."

"Não."– disse Draco, observando suas vestes na frente do espelho – "Ele disse que só vai deixar você ser o padrinho se o filho dele nascer com cabelos pretos."

"E existe essa possibilidade?"

Draco deu as costas para o espelho para olhar para Blaise.

"Possibilidade?"

"Suponhamos" – começou Blaise, com um sorriso malicioso estampado – "que você tenha tido uma recaída na sua paixão platônica pelo Potter. Uma recaída do tipo físico."

"Inacreditável" – murmurou Draco, virando-se de volta para o espelho.

"Vamos, não se faça de idiota. Estou supondo certo?"

"Blaise" – disse Draco bem devagar, exasperado – "se houvesse alguma mínima possibilidade, acredite, eu não estaria aqui."

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo, com Draco concentrado em suas vestes. Dali a pouco, ouviu um ranger de poltrona.

"Bom, lamento por você" – disse Blaise em tom despreocupado, encarando-o pelo espelho – "mas, francamente, Draco, você foi estúpido. Não entendo porque se atirar tão desesperadamente em cima de Weasley. Tinha medo de que, morrer virgem?"

"É" – respondeu Draco, amaldiçoando seus hormônios adolescentes indomáveis – "Algo assim."

Blaise sacudiu a cabeça em bem-humorada desaprovação.

"Então somente posso esperar que ele seja bom de cama" – concluiu ele, com um sorrisinho enviesado – "E, Draco, o lado direito das vestes está mais comprido."

* * *

_10:30 am_

O barulho da explosão que acordara Draco fora, afinal, uma tentativa frustrada dos gêmeos de montar mais rapidamente a tenda, conforme ele descobriu quando finalmente descera ao pomar depois dos inúmeros ajustes que a Sra. Weasley fizera em suas vestes (_Você compreende, querido, em sua situação tudo fica mais difícil!_). Deu um suspiro inconformado quando lembrou que algumas horas aqueles trastes seriam oficialmente seus parentes. Estava justamente prometendo ao seu filho não-nascido que ele jamais teria mais contato do que o estritamente necessário com aquela corja familiar, sentado em um banco longe das atividades no pomar, quando ouviu as vozes, e reconheceu uma deles como sendo a de Weasley. Intrigado sobre o porque dele estar tão longe dos preparativos pela primeira vez desde o início da manhã, levantou-se e foi até os arbustos de onde vinham o som das vozes, praguejando em voz baixa contra o peso de sua barriga durante todo o percurso. Quando se aproximou, separou as folhas do arbusto com cuidado para poder ver o que se passava – não que estivesse espionando, somente queria se certificar da situação – e levou um pequeno susto quando viu a figura de Hermione Granger. Com ar preocupado, ela ouvia algo que Weasley dizia em tom baixo demais que Draco ouvisse. Quando ele terminou, ela balançou a cabeça e pôs a mão no ombro de Weasley, fazendo a raiva subir pela garganta de Draco como veneno fervente.

"Eu entendo o que você está dizendo, Ron" – começou ela, com os olhos grudados no semblante de Weasley – "Acho que é normal você estar nervoso. Afinal, é seu casamento, e as coisas aconteceram tão rápido entre você e Draco que..."

Algumas folhas que se encontravam perto da mão esquerda de Draco foram esmagadas assim que ele percebeu que a sangue-ruim tivera a ousadia de chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome.

"... torna tudo mais difícil, realmente. Mas, Ron, eu acho que... não, esqueça."

"O quê, Hermione?

Foi a vez das folhas perto da mão direita de Draco serem esmagadas, por causa do tom de voz preocupado de Weasley.

"Nada."

"Hermione..."

"Ron, eu sei que sua vida amorosa não é mais da minha conta, mas como amiga... entenda, eu não acho que você deva se casar."

Nessa hora, Draco teve vontade de entrar pelos arbustos e dar uns bons tapas naquela sabe-tudo sonsa, mas se segurou.

"Como eu não posso? Draco está..."

"Eu sei, Ron! Mas se vocês vão se casar somente pelo bebê, eu não acho que valha pena." – explicou ela, pondo uma segunda mão em seu ombro – "Existem outras formas de reconhecer um filho sem precisar se casar. E, Ron, você e Draco são muito diferentes. Sinceramente, eu não acho que uma relação que começou assim pode dar certo. As coisas podem ser de outra maneira."

Weasley não respondeu nada. Fervendo com um ódio borbulhante, Draco viu quando a mão dele começou a subir para encontrar uma das de Granger depositada em seu ombro. Não conseguiu agüentar mais e passou por entre as folhagens, pisando com estrépito numa pequena clareira no mesmo segundo que os dois começavam a se aproximar.

"Weasley."

Os dois se separaram como se um raio os tivesse atingido. Weasley estava corado e constrangido, mas Granger era impassível.

"Draco" – cumprimentou ela, estendendo a mão.

Ainda tinha a audácia de sorrir para ele. Draco olhou primeiro para o enjoante rosto dela, depois para mão estendida em sua direção. Não moveu um músculo. Depois de algum tempo, Granger recolheu a mão, com o sorriso falso se dissolvendo em seu rosto.

"A Sra. Weasley quer falar com você" – disse Draco com o mesmo tom inexpressivo que usaria para comentar a temperatura daquela manhã – "A ouvi perguntar por você enquanto vinha para o jardim."

"Certo. Obrigada, Draco."

Granger olhou indecisa para Weasley por alguns segundos antes de sair pelos arbustos sob o olhar inflexível de Draco, que então se virou para Weasley. Ele continuava corado.

"Com Granger?"

A expressão de fingido desentendimento de Weasley chegou a ser patética de tão ruim.

"O que tem Hermione?"

"Você realmente planejava me chifrar com aquela sabe-tudo?"

Weasley se endireitou e cruzou os braços, obviamente decidindo que sua tática de defesa seria o ataque.

"Não chame Hermione assim, eu já..."

"De fato, é uma forma digna da sua falta de raciocínio para começar bem o matrimônio, trair seu cônjuge quando sequer estão casados."

"Draco, você está... ouch!"

Com a expressão ferida, Weasley acariciava a mão que acabara de tentar colocar no braço de Draco, e que prontamente fora estapeada.

"Não" – sibilou Draco em tom fatal, fazendo Weasley recuar uns bons dois passos – "ouse mais me tocar."

"Draco, eu... não é o que você está pensando. Eu e Hermione estávamos apenas conversando!"

"Uma conversa que minutos depois teria se transformado em sexo selvagem."

"Claro que... Draco, espere!"

Draco dera meia volta e saíra pelos arbustos, tentando se afastar o mais rápido possível. Afinal, a última palavra de efeito tinha que ser dele. No seu estado atual, porém, a velocidade não era seu forte, fazendo com que Weasley conseguisse alcançá-lo no meio do caminho, tentando agarrá-lo pelo braço e levando outro tapa na mão.

"Mas que merda, Draco!"

"Eu disse para você não ousar me tocar mais."

Weasley bufou, aborrecido, acariciando a mão machucada.

"Certo, talvez eu fosse beijá-la" – admitiu ele – "Me desculpe. Eu não estava pensando direito."

"Claro que não. Estava preocupado demais pensando em como seria divertido me fazer de idiota abandonado na véspera do casamento."

"Não! Eu nunca..."

"Ron?"

Os dois se viraram na direção da voz. Saindo do meio de algumas árvores, estava Neville Longbottom. Ao ver Draco, sua mão parou no meio do ato de levar uma banana meio comida à boca.

"Desculpe" – apressou-se ele, engolindo rapidamente o pedaço da fruta que estava mastigando – "eu não percebi que vocês dois estavam..."

"Não tem problema" – interrompeu Weasley, impaciente – "O que foi?"

"Não é nada de importante. É que acabei de chegar com as flores do altar que sua mãe pediu, e pensei que talvez você... e Draco também, lógico, quisessem ver. Passei por Hermione no pomar e ela me disse onde você estava e... desculpe."

"Não tem problema" – repetiu Weasley com um tom de voz que evidentemente tentava ser firme, indo na direção de Neville – "Nós podemos ir agora. Draco?"

"Eu não posso" – disse Draco com frieza, passando pelos dois sem encarar Weasley – "Tenho outros assuntos a resolver. Até logo, Longbottom."

Não obteve réplica alguma.

* * *

_12:00 pm_

"Na minha cama, Harry."

"Ron, eu já pedi desculpas."

"Na minha cama!" – gritou Weasley, acentuando especialmente o pronome possessivo - Mas que merda, Harry!"

"Weasley, ele já pediu desculpas."

"Cala a boca, Zabini!"

Blaise deu um pequeno suspiro ofendido e voltou sua atenção para o conserto dos botões destruídos de sua camisa. Encostado na parede, Draco suspirou também, pensando em que merda ainda faltava acontecer naquele dia. Do jeito que as coisas estavam, provavelmente o bebê resolveria nascer no meio da cerimônia ou algo parecido.

E pensar que ele resolvera subir ao seu quarto só para ter um pouco de paz no meio daquela correria e gritaria toda. Ao invés disso, encontrara Weasley tendo um início de ataque histérico. Pelo o que Draco conseguira entender entre um "na minha cama!" e um "mas que merda, Harry!", Weasley subira para o quarto para fazer algo – ver as vestes de casamento, presumia Draco – e dera de cara com o melhor amigo fazendo sexo em sua cama.

"Na minha cama, Harry."

"Eu já pedi desculpas!"

"Pense, Weasley" – começou Zabini, ainda concentrado nos botões de sua camisa – "Podia ser pior. O Harry aqui teve muito senso de subir mais um andar. Eu particularmente achava que o quarto dos seus pais estava perfeito para uma rapidinha."

"Blaise, cala a boca" – suspirou Potter.

"Mas, em nome de Merlin" – começou Weasley em um tom queixoso que deu nos nervos de Draco – "porque fazer sexo no meio do dia?"

"Engraçado" – comentou Blaise – "que nas quatro vezes que eu peguei você e Draco na sala você não parecia muito transtornado com o fato de estarem no meio do dia."

"Zabini..." – começou Weasley, avançando para ele com o dedo em riste.

"Ei, ei!" – apartou Potter, puxando Weasley para longe de Blaise.

"Então, para resumir" – disse Draco em voz alta, com um início de dor de cabeça latejando atrás das têmporas – "Blaise e Potter sentem muitíssimo por ter feito sexo na nossa cama, pedem infinitas desculpas e vão sair do quarto agora."

Blaise levantou as sobrancelhas para ele, mas saiu do quarto sem dizer nada. Depois de soltar Weasley e observá-lo receoso por alguns instantes, Potter o seguiu. Draco bateu a porta logo atrás dele e foi se arrastando até a cama, gemendo de alívio quando suas costas receberam o descanso merecido.

"Como você pôde?" – perguntou Weasley, fazendo variadas caretas de nojo – "Temos que incinerar esse colchão. Eu não vou transar mais nele nunca mais."

"Se é por isso, você não precisa queimar nada" – observou Draco – "já que nós nunca mais vamos sexo de qualquer forma."

Houve um segundo de silêncio incrédulo.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu não vou permitir que suas mãos imundas toquem em mim de novo."

"Draco, eu já pedi desculpas."

"Isso não muda o fato que você tocou uma sangue-ruim. Não quero me contaminar."

"Não chame Hermione assim!"

Draco o ignorou, cobrindo os olhos com o antebraço. Dali a pouco, ouviu um rangido na cama.

"Draco."

"Weasley, sai daqui, eu estou com dor de cabeça."

"Eu já pedi desculpas!"

"Weasley, nada do que você disser altera o fato que..."

"Você está doido! Hermione é tão bruxa quando você e eu. Você fala como se ela fosse te passar alguma doença."

"Weasley, esse assunto está encerrado. De qualquer forma, antes mesmo desde episódio deplorável eu já não tencionava mais fazer sexo com você."

"Porque não?"

"Não quero correr o risco de ficar assim novamente."

Um rangido mais alto ressoou do lado dele. Draco afastou o braço para olhar. Weasley havia deitado do lado dele, encarando-o com um ar meio ofendido.

"Mas sexo é bom."

"Chocolate também, e ele não te engravida."

"Mas você já está com um bebê. Não poderia piorar mais nada."

"Desista. Não vou fazer mais nada com você. Você está contaminado."

"Por Merlin, pára com isso! Não estou contaminado." – disse Weasley, parando por alguns segundos antes de acrescentar, levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente – "E sexo melhora dor de cabeça, você sabe."

Draco ficou encarando-o incrédulo por alguns segundos.

"Não acredito que você quer transar agora."

Weasley suspirou de alívio.

"Que bom que você está considerando a hipótese."

"Não estou" – disse Draco de forma veemente, tentando tirar as mãos que haviam aparecido no nada debaixo da sua camisa – "Só acho isso inacreditável vindo de alguém que acabou de pegar o melhor amigo poluindo seu colchão."

"Faz parte da vida."

Draco sentiu as mãos descerem e trincou os dentes de raiva quando a sensação que acompanhava cada nova quebra da promessa que não fazer mais sexo manifestou-se com mais força.

"Há dez minutos, isso era uma transgressão mortal para... ah, merda!"

Um lado de Draco quis matar Weasley naquele momento pela risadinha que ele deu naquele momento, mas, como o outro lado estava muito mais concentrado em aproveitar as coisas que uma mão estava fazendo enfiada nas calças dele, a idéia de homicídio foi rapidamente descartada para as sombras do subconsciente.

"Verdade" – admitiu Weasley com um tom de voz enlouquecedoramente despreocupado – "Mas nós não precisamos discutir isso agora."

Os hormônios de Draco concordaram extasiados com essa afirmação, ignorando totalmente as partes ainda racionais do cérebro que protestavam contra aquela insanidade. Menos de dois minutos depois, tal confronto desapareceu.

Em menos de cinco minutos, sua dor de cabeça também.

* * *

_13:15 pm_

A medida que a hora do casamento se aproximava, as conseqüências do seu matrimônio com Weasley começaram a seguir ramificações profundas que Draco jamais considerara antes, como, por exemplo, a questão da existência ou não de uma vida sexual depois do nascimento do bebê, ou então como detalhes de como exatamente eles se sustentariam, ou se algum dia teriam dinheiro para sair debaixo das asas de Weasley Mãe. Pensar naquelas questões quando a hora fatídica estava tão próxima era enjoante a ponto de sentir vontade real de vomitar ou achar que ia desmaiar no meio do vai-e-vem incessante que fazia por toda a casa. Depois de ignorar oito pedidos para que relaxasse, resolver ir respirar ar fresco, acabou encontrando Blaise sentado em um banco no jardim, e, num momento que ele veria mais tarde com desgosto como sendo puramente grifinório, achou que ele era o conselheiro sentimental perfeito e contou-lhe tudo o que estava pensando.

"Bem" – ponderou Blaise depois de ouvir tudo – "A falta de dinheiro parece terrível, mas não acho que vocês irão morrer de fome. Mas eu acho que você não precisa se preocupar com a vida sexual pós-bebê. Weasley não é um cara que perca o fogo fácil."

"Já experimentou para saber?"

"Não, Sr. Ciumento. Toda a vizinhança no raio de cinco quilômetros poderia chegar à mesma conclusão depois de ouvir seus gritos hoje. Parece que vocês nunca ouviram falar em Feitiço Silenciador. Enfim, parece que Weasley é satisfatório nesse aspecto."

"Não é tudo isso." – murmurou Draco, mortificado.

Pelo canto dos olhos, viu Blaise sorrir enviesado, e uma repentina vontade de socá-lo surgiu.

"Você não acha" – começou Blaise – "que pode parar com a negação agora?"

"Como?"

"Francamente, Draco. Acho que até aquela coruja velha sabe que você é apaixonado pelo Weasley."

No pomar, algo estourou fazendo um silvo alto que soou especialmente agudo no jardim momentaneamente silencioso.

"Você perdeu a cabeça?"

"Confesse, Draco. Você finge que não se importa que ele exploda ou não, mas na verdade está mortalmente enciumado com a perspectiva dele estar interessado de novo no traseiro de Granger. É um golpe digno de um adolescente de quinze anos."

Foi nessa hora que Draco decidiu que Blaise era uma péssimo conselheiro sentimental.

"Blaise" – disse ele muito devagar – "você está alucinando."

E, decidindo que o ar fresco estava lhe fazendo mal, voltou para seu vai-e-vem no interior da casa.

* * *

_15:15 pm_

Todas as superstições sobre casamento da família Weasley eram ridículas. Não importava que Draco só conhecesse uma. Se todas seguissem a linha do _"ver o outro com as vestes do casamento antes da hora dá azar"_, razão por qual ele fora delicadamente expulso do quarto pela Sra. Weasley quando Weasley finalmente se dignou a experimentar as vestes, todas elas seriam ridículas, já que, no final, eles estariam vestidos da mesma maneira. Pensou em dizer isso para Weasley, mas sua língua parecia um trapo seco na boca. O mal-estar de duas horas antes parecia somente um aperitivo comparado ao enjôo que ele sentia agora. Do seu lado, Weasley parecia prestes a ter um colapso.

Estava na hora. Todos os convidados já haviam chegado, enchendo a enorme tenda no pomar com conversas e risos agudos. O celebrante já estava lá, parecendo vindo de outra dimensão do espaço tempo com seus óculos garrafais e seu cabelo branco e ralo. Os padrinhos – dois, porque Draco se recusara a ter seu matrimônio abençoado pela sangue-ruim e impusera o nome de Blaise numa briga que atravessou uma tarde – e os pais dos noivos - de um deles, na verdade, já que os de Draco já estavam sete palmos abaixo da terra – estavam no altar. A banda esperava o sinal para tocar a marcha que daria início a tudo. E os noivos esperavam a música começar para entrar.

Mais de uma vez, nos minutos que haviam antecedido aquele momento, Draco pensara se seria muito ridículo se trancar no porão com o vampiro e se recusar a sair, e decidiu relutantemente que sim. Era tarde demais para desistir agora. Nervoso, procurou com a mão alguma coisa para esmigalhar e melhorar aquele enjôo.

"Merda, meus dedos!"

Draco continuou olhando para frente enquanto Weasley praguejava baixinho de dor, com os dedos presos num aperto de ferro. Pelo menos saíra do estado de choque.

"Draco, você poderia..."

"Não."

Quando seu filho se casasse, decidiu Draco, jamais o faria passar por aquela humilhação pública. Era crueldade demais.

"Weasley?"

Weasley disse algo que soou com um grasnido dolorido e que Draco interpretou como interesse de saber o que ele diria.

"Não desmaie" – prosseguiu ele, sem tirar os olhos da multidão.

Weasley deu outro grasnido de dor enquanto tentava ajeitar a mão no aperto, que Draco interpretou com uma afirmativa compromissada. Quando finalmente conseguiu ajeitar a mão, Weasley suspirou de alívio.

"Draco?"

Draco não respondeu.

"Seria legal que você começasse a me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Digo, nós vamos estar casados."

Draco pensou em fazer um comentário sobre aquela brilhante dedução, mas não falou nada. Continuou olhando para frente. Depois de algum tempo, Weasley desistiu de esperar uma resposta e começou a trabalhar para tirar sua mão do aperto de Draco. Sem enfrentar oposição, conseguiu depois de alguns segundos, para depois enganchar os braços dos dois. Draco sentiu a respiração acelerada dele à pouca distância.

"Eu posso pensar no caso" – respondeu finalmente em voz baixa.

Naquele instante, a marcha nupcial começou a tocar.

* * *

_15:50 pm_

Draco estava amaldiçoando em pensamento o inventor daquele ritual longo e cansativo de união quando percebeu que Granger estava chorando. Já a havia visto com lágrimas nos olhos durante parte da cerimônia, mas, em algum momento antes da parte final dos votos, o choro desabara. Apesar dela ter abaixado a cabeça, seus olhos vermelhos eram visíveis, e diversos riscos descendo pelo rosto haviam destruído sua maquiagem, causando em Draco uma satisfação selvagem. Olhou para Blaise em pé ao lado dele, e viu que ele também espiava a idiota inconsolável. Quando Blaise percebeu que ele também olhava, dirigiu um sorriso capcioso e algo divertido em sua direção. Draco achou melhor prestar atenção no celebrante.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy" – começou ele, os olhos vesgos tentando encarar os noivos – "você aceita em matrimônio Ronald Bilius Weasley, e promete com ele viver em fidelidade e lealdade até o fim de seus dias?"

Em um átimo de segundo, Draco imaginou a cena que seria uma negativa.

"Sim" – ouviu-se dizendo, e na mesma hora seu dedo anelar queimou. Um segundo depois, viu o brilho de um fino anel dourado.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, você aceita em matrimônio Draco Lucius Malfoy, e promete com ele viver em fidelidade e lealdade até o fim de seus dias?"

"Sim."

A aliança mal aparecera no dedo dele e o celebrante já erguera a varinha. Obedecendo ao sinal, os padrinhos e os pais também levantaram as suas. Com uma breve entreolhada, Draco viu que as lágrimas de Granger já tinham secado, dando lugar a uma expressão dura e seca.

Lampejos dourados saíram das varinhas erguidas e se reuniram em volta das mãos entrelaçadas dos noivos. Sua mão queimou por um momento, como se uma corrente invisível estivesse apertando as mãos juntas. Quando o brilho passou, Draco viu por um segundo a corrente fina e brilhante que unia os pulsos dos dois. Depois, ela desapareceu.

"Eu os declaro legitimamente casados."

* * *

_17:30 pm_

_Draco Malfoy & Ronald Weasley – 15/7/1998_

Draco leu a frase inscrita dentro da aliança mais cinco vezes antes de colocá-la de volta no dedo anelar, na esperança que isso o despertasse para a realidade do casamento. Por algum motivo, ele não estava se sentindo em pânico ou/e irritado pelo que acabara de fazer, o que achava que fosse acontecer quando despertara pela manhã. Ao contrário. Guardadas as devidas proporções – os amigos idiotas de Weasley que começavam a ficar bêbados, os irmãos dele que passaram gritando "Bem-vindo ao clã!", o choro incessante de sua recém-sogra, a presença de Granger, o mau-humor da Weasley fêmea (que Draco considerava relacionado com a beijação interrupta de Blaise e Potter numa mesa próxima), seu próprio bebê que usava suas costelas para treinar chutes mais potentes - ele estava se sentindo bem. Para ser mais preciso, Draco estava feliz.

E era isso que o preocupava. Ele não devia estar feliz, mas sim deprimido com sua nova realidade de vida pobre e frustrante. Ele não devia estar querendo ficar perto de Weasley pelo puro prazer da companhia. No máximo, devia estar querendo arrastá-lo para o quarto mais próximo para antecipar a noite de núpcias de uma vez, e o ideal era que ninguém quisesse olhar para a cara dele.

Nada estava ocorrendo da forma que deveria ser. Incluindo a festa. Tirando os amigos idiotas bêbados, nada estava dando errado. De certa forma, Draco esperava algo próximo de um cataclisma. Aliás, estava esperando. E, algumas vezes, suas intuições eram precisas.

Sem aviso, Weasley desabou ao seu lado numa cadeira. Estava contente, expansivo e começando a ficar bêbado como seus pares.

"Olá" – cumprimentou ele.

Draco se limitou a erguer as sobrancelhas. Prometeu a si mesmo que daria um tapa em Weasley se ele tentasse beijá-lo com aquele hálito, mas não foi necessário.

"Quero sair daqui" – declarou Weasley – "Não gosto muito dessa festa."

"Percebo. Se estivesse gostando, estaria em coma alcoólico."

"Juro que não bebi quase nada" – disse Weasley, pondo a mão direita sobre o peito – "Mas eu realmente quero sair daqui." – continuou ele, levantando as sobrancelhas da mesma forma significativa de poucas horas antes – "Você sabe. Enfim, sós."

"Só pela qüinquagésima vez."

Weasley começou a rir.

"Eu não acredito que você contou."

"Claro que não" – disse Draco, rezando para que não estivesse tão corado quanto a queimação no seu rosto o fazia achar – "´Só..."

"Por que, Ron?"

Toda a conversa ao redor deles parou. A voz chorosa de Granger fizera a pergunta exatamente no meio de uma infeliz pausa de conversa. Draco levantou os olhos para encará-la. Toda a sua maquiagem estava desfeita, e sua expressão indicava que o grau de álcool em seu sangue fazia Weasley parecer sóbrio.

"Hermione?"

"Por que ele, Ron?" – perguntou ela de novo, a voz ficando mais aguda e mais alta a cada sílaba enquanto o silêncio se espalhava pela festa – "O que ele tem a mais do que eu?"

Algo fez Draco tatear as vestes a procura da varinha.

"Hermione, eu acho que..."

"Ele não tem nada!" – gritou ela, pondo o dedo em riste – "É só uma doninha nojenta e manipuladora! E" – acrescentou ela, dando um sorriso sinistro – "não tem corpo nenhum. É um bando de ossos que anda."

Antes que o pensamento de agredir Granger se completasse na mente de Draco, Ron já o estava segurando pelo braço. Seus reflexos, pelo menos, estavam perfeitos.

Granger continuava rindo enquanto andava para trás. Então, para o horror de Draco, ela começou a tirar as vestes.

"Hermione!" – exclamou Potter quando as vestes bateram no chão, tentando abrir caminho no meio da multidão que se concentrara ao redor deles – "Não faça..."

"Ele não tem nada" – repetiu ela, abrindo o fecho do sutiã e jogando-o longe, gerando um _ohhhh_ coletivo da multidão – "Ron, como você consegue ficar com esse saco de ossos quando eu tenho muito mais?"

A calcinha jogada por Granger bateu no peito de Draco e caiu no chão. Ela agora estava totalmente nua, com as mãos nos quadris, encarando Ron firmemente como se o desafiasse a recusar aquilo. Desvencilhando-se da mão que o segurava, Draco se levantou e se aproximou dela. Olhou o corpo dela de baixo a cima e encarou-a olho no olho, numa proximidade tensa.

"Se é para ter só essa merda" – declarou ele com a voz impassível, apontando para os pequenos seios de Granger – "eu prefiro não ter nada."

O silêncio em seguida pareceu ecoar até as colinas.

Foi Seamus Finnigan que puxou o coro de risos ao cair numa gargalhada bêbada. No que pareceu ser um instante, todos ao redor estavam rindo num início de histeria coletiva. Draco pensou ter visto Potter morder os lábios para controlar o riso. Granger pareceu murchar, olhando para todos os lados, desorientada.

"Eu acho que você perdeu" – desdenhou ele quando os olhos de Granger voltaram a pousar nele – "Vá embora."

Ela o encarou com ódio, os punhos cerrados como se fosse agredi-lo. De repente, ajoelhou-se. Draco presumiu que ela fosse recolher as roupas jogadas no chão e seguir seu conselho para ir embora, mas ela se levantou de novo igualmente nua.

E com a varinha apontada para ele.

Foi tudo rápido demais para que Draco pudesse sequer lembrar de apanhar a sua varinha nas vestes. Só conseguiu ouvir alguém gritando o seu nome antes que um vulto batesse nele e que ambos fossem apanhados pelo feitiço que a varinha disparou. Eles voaram pelo ar por alguns segundos antes de aterrissarem no chão sob uma confusão de cadeiras e mesas quebradas. Atordoado, Draco conseguiu ver Granger sair correndo, ainda nua, na direção oposta da massa que vinha em sua direção. Com a respiração arfante, tentou checar os danos. Ainda mexia as pernas e o pescoço e sua barriga estava no lugar. Já estava começando a se sentir aliviado quando sentiu algo aquoso no seu braço. Ergueu o braço para checar, sentindo o osso estalar dolorosamente com o movimento.

Sua língua parecia de novo aquele trapo seco quando percebeu o brilho metálico do sangue.

* * *

_19:15 pm_

"Eu não sei como não morri" – disse Weasley pela sétima vez em uma hora.

"Nem eu" – replicou Draco com voz azeda, encarando-se no espelho que havia no quarto, limpando as manchas vermelhas que cobriam toda a parte inferior de suas vestes – "Você perdeu 3 litros de sangue e por pouco não fica sem metade do cérebro."

Mesmo deitado numa cama de hospítal, Weasley conseguia inchar como um sapo orgulhoso.

"É a resistência Weasley."

"Acho que não. Não existe um provérbio trouxa que diz que vaso ruim não quebra?"

Quando Weasley abriu a boca para retrucar, um pouco vermelho, a porta do quarto se abriu e um medibruxo entrou.

"Pronto. Os exames indicaram que a estrutura craniana está no lugar novamente."

Weasley se sentou tão rápido que teve que se apoiar na estrutura da cama para não cair para frente.

"Então posso ir para casa?"

"Sim, mas com restrições. Deve evitar qualquer atividade física vigorosa pela próxima semana."

"Hummm" – fez Weasley, umedecendo os lábios – "Isso inclui sexo?"

O medibruxo levantou os olhos da prancheta e o encarou meio espantado por trás dos óculos. Draco suspirou.

"Tecnicamente, sim."

"Mas... nós acabamos de nos casar. Hoje é a noite de núpcias, entende?"

O medibruxo primeiro encarou Weasley. Depois, olhou para Draco e sua grande barriga.

"Não acho que hoje será uma novidade para nenhum de vocês" – disse ele sério.

"Mas..."

A expressão de Weasley deixava claro que, se recebesse mais uma negativa, ele se ajoelharia aos pés do medibruxo e imploraria pela dispensa. Draco achou que não agüentaria algo assim.

"Está bem" – cedeu o medibruxo, franzindo a testa quando viu Ron dar um soco no ar para comemorar – "Mas não façam nada muito pervertido."

* * *

_20:00 pm_

"Enfim, sós."

Draco sentou na cama, tirou os sapatos e jogou-os do outro lado do quarto e deitou-se sem tirar as vestes do casamento, exausto, quase sonhando quando fechou os olhos.

"Só se for para dormir, Weasley. Boa noite para você."

"O quê? E a noite de núpcias?"

"Já a consumamos de tarde."

"Aquilo não era sexo" – argumentou Weasley ao mesmo tempo em que Draco ouviu a cama ranger – "E seria a primeira vez como casados."

"Dane-se."

"O que me lembra outra coisa." – continuou Weasley, ignorando Draco – "Você continua me chamando pelo sobrenome."

Draco abriu os olhos. Weasley estava deitado do lado dele e o encarava. A sensação de _dèja vu _só foi menos irritante do que o sorrisinho besta na cara do outro.

"E daí?"

"Você me disse que ia parar."

"Não! Eu disse que ia pensar no caso."

"Isso é ridículo" – disse Weasley, aproximando-se dele, a respiração quente no seu pescoço – "Vamos praticar?"

"Praticar?"

"Hum-hum" – fez Weasley, beijando a base do seu pescoço – "Não é difícil. Uma sílaba só. Ron."

"_Isso_ é ridículo."

"Não. Vamos lá, diga."

"Se eu disser..." – começou Draco, antes de interromper a frase quando as mãos de Weasley dentro de suas vestes provocaram uma brusca interrupção em sua respiração – "... se eu disser, você me deixa em paz?"

"Talvez" – murmurou Weasley, os lábios subindo pelo seu pescoço – "Diga logo."

Draco fechou os olhos. De qualquer forma, ele já estava ferrado mesmo.

"Ron" – sussurrou ele quando os lábios pousaram em seu pomo de adão.

Abriu os olhos e encarou os olhos azuis. Pela primeira vez desde a manhã, não quis socar aquele sorriso.

"Assim está melhor" – aprovou ele, puxando as vestes de Draco para tirá-las.

Para Draco, era um final bem adequado para aquele dia.


End file.
